


I Missed you so Much, I was Afraid I Wasn't Alive Anymore

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Markus, Alpha!Markus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Choking, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Markus is super fucking happy, No sex though, Omega Simon, Omega Verse, Omega!Simon, Omegaverse, Simon is super competent and North can suck my ass, Simon just wants everything to be okay, Simon like is targeted or something, Simon needs love, Simon returns, but Simon was tired, like really fuckin happy, low key Markus wanted to fuck, mentions of low key depression in Markus, mentions of self harm, rated mature simply because I don't want trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Markus is stressed out when the Alphas want to take him on a mission, but, he absolutely won't due to the recent passing of Simon.Thank god his world is given back to him, albeit for only a moment.





	I Missed you so Much, I was Afraid I Wasn't Alive Anymore

Markus needed a break, North was being pissy again, and Josh wasn't helping. Ever since they lost Simon, Markus hadn't been right, and couldn't deal with the other Alphas. So, he had gone on a walk to clear his head, but, the creaking of the metal plating the ground around, alerted Markus' ears. He was on edge, grabbing a spare pipe, edging towards the noise. "Who's there!" He barked, ready to strike.

"Whoa, Markus?" A blond head poked around the corner, and bright blue eyes made Markus drop his weapon.

"Simon!" Markus nearly shouted, completely out of character from the tough leader all of the followers from Jericho got to hear. "Oh my god!" The Alpha ran forwards, and hugged his Omega tightly, "I missed you!"

The omega dropped something that Markus didn't care about, embracing the Alpha, and began to rub his face on Markus' scent glands, "I missed you, too."

~

Markus hurriedly nudged the door shut, clicking the lock on. Simon was immediately pressed to the bed, and soon the Alpha ran fingers over his scarred skin, mumbling as the bulky collar stopped his hormone induced touches. "You feel so nice~" Markus hummed, fingers gripping at the jacket around Simon, it was covered in mud, blood, and was absolutely drenched in disgusting, rusty rain water. He could barely smell the Omega through it all.

So, Markus gently stripped off Simon's jacket, one arm at a time, decorating Simon's skin with a few soft, careful kisses here or there. Next, he wiggled off the t-shirt, finally getting to exposed skin. He pressed his lips to the scars left from brutal Alphas on Simon's hips, and wrists, leaving a trail of kisses behind, leading up to Simon's neck. His ears twitched, hearing Simon's breaths, but nothing much else. "Are you not pleased?" Markus asked softly, worried he was doing something wrong.

"No, you're doing great~" There was a tremble in Simon's voice, and as Markus slid his body further down, he heard, a quiet hum.

Markus managed to get Simon's extremely worse-for-wear jeans off, and there he found numerous scars littering his thighs. "Did someone do this to you?" Markus was alarmed, fingers tracing some, his Alpha instincts were running high. Simon didn't make eye contact, and Markus felt his heart break, "Simon... Please tell me you didn't do this to yourself."

"It was a long time ago, Markus." Simon's voice was shaking, "I was so, so young." He was tearing up, "She was so awful."

Markus ran his fingers through Simon's just a bit too long of hair. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Don't cry, my love, you're okay, you're safe now." The alpha assures, and Simon sniffs, as Markus gives soft kisses to his face, "She can't hurt you here, my love. I'll protect you."

Simon giggled lightly, "Your stubble. You've grown it out." He comments, running his thumb over Markus' chin. Markus chuckled back, and gently returned to Simon's neck, sucking a bright hickey on pale skin, which earned him a small gasp. It would be below Simon's t-shirt, giving the Omega no trouble.

As Markus tries to decide what he wants to do next, he looks up to check on Simon. But, the Omega is laying quietly, smiling in adoration at the Alpha, who just has to smirk lovingly back. "How are you feeling right now, my love?" Markus asks softly.

"I'd like a shower, or something. I feel awful." Simon said back, a small grin on his lips constantly. "But, I appreciate the attention, Markus."

~~~

Markus got Simon washed up, fed, and soon they were back in the dorm, Markus spooning the Omega in a soft grasp. "I don't really want to see North or Josh for the next few days." Simon added quietly.

"Don't worry, you don't have to, my love." He hummed, sweetly kissing the back of Simon's head, "We do need to get you a hair cut soon, your bangs are far too long."

"We need to get you a shave, that beard thing you were aiming for, is starting to look more like, 'old Alpha out of the loop' rather than the 'sexy leader' thing you were going for." Simon joked, laughing, his tone light, and gentle, something that made Markus feel warm.

"Yeah, I know."

~~~~~

North had told him, not to bring along Simon, but, out of spite, and love for his mate, he brought the Omega along. So, it was a bit of a surprise when Simon was actually competent on his own. He managed to climb the fence to the truck, and broke open the fence while Markus was moving the road sign with two work omegas.

"Okay. Do you know how to drive?" He asked, looking over at the Alpha.

"Yeah," Simon was an Omega in the first experiment from OmegaLife, to integrate Omegas into Alpha home life easily. Needless to say, OmegaLife realized they fucked up, and tried to pull all the young Omegas from abusive Alpha homes. But, Simon was one of the very unlucky to be under the radar. Meaning, he doesn't have a driver's license. "Ready?"

Simon laughed, hoping into the passenger seat. "Let's do this!" He says cheerfully, buckling himself in.

Markus drove the vehicle seamlessly, ramming it into the Omega 'Adoption' Center. It was basically a prison. The one, late night Beta security guard bailed before Markus could catch him, but, Simon had disarmed the alarm system, so, it wasn't a complete waste of time.

Markus located the master keys, and began unlocking the rooms, or rather cells, that housed 1 omega each, with nothing more than a half assed bed, and maybe 7 feet of leg room.

Simon couldn't walk around the rooms, and had to sit in the truck. Markus knew his mate had been here before, and it made his stomach do a flip.

 

After about half an hour, Markus had finally released all the Omegas. Many of them thanked him profusely, and followed him without question to the streets, where they helped him put cars on the street, to block the road. Nothing much else could be done, as it could be seen as an act of violence. So, Markus started leading the newly freed Omegas back to Jericho, when bright white, red, and blue lights flashed in their direct path.

Most of the Omegas scrambled, most running in the opposite direction, as Markus yelled for Simon to hide. The police got out, armed with guns, shouting for the remaining Omegas to surrender.

The shots rang out, and Markus could hear the screams of pain, oh god, he didn't want this, he never had wanted this. He tried to cover his ears, until he heard a familiar voice scream his name. _Simon_. Markus peeked his head around the corner to see, hoping so dearly it wasn't his mate. However, it was worse then imagined.

One of the Alpha officers was holding Simon by his collar, grip tight, fingers completely around the collar. Simon has began trying weakly to bring fingers to his collar to tear it off, but, nothing would give. Markus was immediately all too aware that they would suffocate him without knowing.

So, he slowly got up, hands raised, "Please," He said, walking back to keep space between them, "Don't hurt him." He looked over his Omega, not seeing any bullet wounds, but well knowing that he could still have some. "Please, he's my everything."

The police looks between Markus, then to Simon, who's face is completely red now. He tightened his grip, and warning bells go off in Markus' head. "No, he's not. You aren't even mated."

Markus had so much he had wanted to say, but, "YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" is what came out. The officers look at each other, and it must have suddenly donned on them that they hadn't heard the Omega even so much as breath.

The Alpha man that had been holding Simon's collar, dropped it, and Markus was terrified as Simon struggled to breath at first, gasping rapidly to get oxygen to his lungs, trembling. "Breath, you're okay, babe. You're okay-"

And at that moment, Simon began openly sobbing, tears pouring down his face as he quickly grabbed Markus to stabilize himself, before falling into a heap on the hard cement ground. Bawling his fucking eyes out. Markus had wanted to look up at the Alpha police, but they were no where to be seen.

"Oh my god, Simon, you did it!" Markus said, grinning ear to ear, kissing Simon's cheek. But, he realized that Simon didn't stop, and oh god, there was a shot through his the back of his left hip. "It's okay Simon, it's okay. I'm going to get you all better, okay?"

Simon didn't respond, and Markus was so worried he'd been sent into a traumatic flashback, or a panic attack, and neither were going to be great.

~~~

It took an hour and a half for Simon to finally be placid enough to pick up, and even longer to return to Jericho, where, Josh was bandaging up North, who had bullet holes, scratches, slices, stabs, and all sorts covering her. Markus didn't care to ask, letting his new recruits join Josh's. North's must have all died, or fled since there wasn't all that many.

He took Simon to their dorm, which helped him calm down a bit, "Hey, can I touch, or-"

"I want to sleep." He mumbles softly, still somewhat dazed.

Markus felt so, so shitty for this, "I know, I know, but I need to help you. You're bleeding out." Markus felt around the wound on the side of Simon's left leg, it wasn't deep, and the bullet must have grazed him instead of an actual hit, which was far better, but blood was still spilling from the wound. His waist was not such a good story, as, the bullet had gone completely through. The sheets were ruined, and Simon wasn't even concerned.

"We're taking you to the hospital."

 

~~~

The Beta lady at the desk had looked at Markus weird, checking something on her computer, then back to the Alpha. "You're here for the omega that got shot, right?" She asked, Markus nodding, She must have recognized his face from the other night. "You're the only one cleared to see him." She says, assumably scrolling through Simon's chart. "He has a doctor's note to inform you that no one else can visit. Quite lucky."

Markus politely chuckled, "Yeah, he's really been missing me." He adds, and the lady says something sweet about him, finally giving him the room number.

 

Markus anxiously waits in the elevator, trying to come up with something to say, but he just can't, he misses Simon too much, and all he can think about is seeing him again, his sweet face, quiet voice, and too long of bangs. So, when the elevator opens on Simon's floor, Markus nearly runs to the door, quickly rapping, hoping to not wake him.

"Come in." A tired voice answers, and Markus pushes it open, revealing a fine, and well Simon, although, somewhat drowsy, hooked up to multiple machines, and drips, he was probably just asleep. The whole scene makes Markus shiver. "Markus?" The way an Omega can decorate his sentences is a miracle on it's own, but, when Simon can perfectly make Markus feel calm, and wanted, it's heaven.

"Yeah, babe, I'm here. Are you okay?" Markus was so worried that if he breathed too close to Simon, he might shatter.

"I miss you, so much, please, come lay with me." Simon wiggled over in his hospital bed, plenty of room. The sheets must have been changed so many times.

With closer inspection, the bed was large enough for both Simon, and himself. It must have been one of though new pairs beds. It gave the hospitalized Omegas enough comfort to fully stretch out without hanging off the sides, and, enough space for their mate to lay with them. "Please, it'd make me feel so much better." Simon's eyes were sad, and Markus knew what he had to do, and without a word, he took off his shoes, and coat, sitting them aside, and laying beside his Omega. "Thank you, Markus." He hummed, curling up right into Markus' arms. He was sure to avoid the various drips, and wires, but, he curled up as close as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I knew this one would take longer to get out. I had to tweak so much for this, but, that's the fun part. It's way better than it started, so, I hope it was worth it :)
> 
> The next fic might be in a week or so, so, hang on for that one. I don't know who it's going to be for sure.


End file.
